Usuario discusión:Mmdwiki
Archivo:Tweety_Columpiandose.jpg.gif PD: Si quieren saber mi msn, pidemelo aquí. ^^ Hola Soy Pikaqueen, dime Pika o como tu quieras (An,Ange,Angel,Annie,Angela,Queen) espero que te entretengas much0o en esta wiki, te digo que es lo mejor!, seamos amig@s? Ojalá si!!! Raichuqueen.... Do you want to be my friend? 15:32 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola gracias por tu mensaje,voy a ser tu amigo Ok,te deseo unas felices novelas =D... .Manuel,Manu =D Hula .3. Pues, hola! Espero que lo pases bien en PE, si necesitas algo me puedes preguntar x3. y...me das tu MSN? O3O--•̊La Coke-Cola humana...•♦♦¡¡Disponible en su tienda más cercana!!♦♦•̊ 18:51 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola,¿Quieres ser mi amiga? Me gustan tus novelas,espero que a ti también las mias...Me repondes si quieres ser mi amiga y también que pokémon OK.Manuel el meo 15:16 18 ago 2011 (UTC) manuel Manuel =D... hola Hola quiero ser tu amigo, a mi pokemon quiero que sea tepig. Gracias y adios!! Javi! hola hola,me gustaria que fuesemos amigas n.n em...ahora estoy en mi movil y no puedo escribir mucho pero si me pones ponme a cualquier evo de eevee y dime cual te pongo yo PD:llamame Yen o Ami ♪a girl poorly know♪☆friendship isn't see,is felt☆ 11:04 19 ago 2011 (UTC) ^^ Claro, nunca puede estar de más un amigo, verdad?. Por lo que eh notado eres nueva, cualquier pregunta a un admin. o alguien con experiencia. Yo se un poco, pero Dark Lion es más activo, así que puedes conectarte en el chat, y todos te ayudaran, que te la pases bien :D visita mi perfil, soy el windows ♪♫♪No se hacen reclamos de Triangulo amoroso 12:00 19 ago 2011 (UTC) okaz,solo copia el codigo, se ve en el modo fuente Mire☆mona como un Teddiursa -- ♪la cabra de PE♪☆beeee =3(¿algo que decir?)☆ 16:12 21 ago 2011 (UTC) Claro ewe Ponme un Weavile E3 ~Darky-Chan~ ~La Serpientewoman con deseos de Sangre >8D~ Claro nwn Me encantaría ser tu amiga :D Yo tambien soy catalana (h) Cualquier cosa me lo pides ¿Ok? Y me gustaría ser una Sneasel o una Minccino si se puede nwn Gracias~ Mnh.. veo que ati tambien te gusta Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu. ¿Te viste la 2nda temporada? Yo me hice un lío tremendo con los capitulos repetitivos @w@ Bueno, responde pronto ^^ Adios~ †Λяι-¢нαη~¡ωα кαωαιι ηє!Asobitai?† 08:31 5 sep 2011 (UTC) :D Yo tambien soy de Barcelona ^-^ Mi msn es chen_idhun@hotmail.com Asdf *esperando a que me agregues* Estoy muy impactiente *--* Te encontré alma gemela!! Omoichikaerii x//3 Hasta ahora xd †Λяι-¢нαη~¡ωα кαωαιι ηє!Asobitai?† 11:41 5 sep 2011 (UTC) Hi o3o ¿Amigos? o3o ~Kai~ (~) [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Estrujador Compulsivo al habla']] 16:31 6 sep 2011 (UTC) PD: ¿Tienes MSN? :3 A mi me pones un Deino o un Vanillite o3o :333 ~Kai~ (~) [[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'Estrujador Compulsivo al habla']] 19:36 6 sep 2011 (UTC) R.E: Por supuesto, me gustaría un Dragonite y la frase me da igual. ¿Qué pokémon te pongo yo a ti? Dark Red [[User Talk:LordVamdemon666|'Alguna pregunta mes?']] ' Evangelion 13:11 7 sep 2011 (UTC)' Ejem... Hola, solo te iba a pedir que por favor, no subieras a la wiki imágenes con nombres erróneos; es trabajo de los administradores renombrarlos. No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor... --'Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D' 15:44 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Yeah baby! (?) No tengo msn, pero te puedo decir que me puedes poner a pikachu o keldeo. ¿Cual quieres que te ponga? También te puedo decir que te puedes inscribir en Luz,drama, POKEMON solo me dices: El nombre que quieres Cara MM (por ejemplo:Archivo:Cara_de_Flaaffy.png) Si te quieres enamorar. Agradezco tu mesaje y...Buen día!! I am a cat 4 ever 20:11 7 sep 2011 (UTC) PD: Mi frase puede ser....Una neko electrica (?), o la que tu desees. Hola! Pues claro que si. Ponme a politoed, marill, lapras o piplup XDD y de frase, pues.... nose...: el Maniatico del agua xD bye Soy fan de touhou :D Pero todavia no soy touhoutard... D8 22:50 7 sep 2011 (UTC) Holaaa cacho troll! Hola Mireyeta! :) Pos na.. dejandote un mensaje como me has dicho jajaja Bueno como no se que decirte acabo aqui ok? Un beso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~Laau~ Mi pokemos es... Mire mi pokemon es Vulpix! :) ~Laau~ ¡Claro! Ponme un Kirlia y bueno, la frase me da igual x33 Gracias por leer mis novelas, me encanta que te gusten X3 Yo también he leído alguna novela tuya, son muy buenas, tienes madera >:3 Pero nunca me superarás (?) ¿Qué pokémon te pongo a ti? :3? [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'I'm just a little fairy']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'On FantasyLand']] 14:37 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Claro que creo que tienes madera x3 Por cierto, curioseando en tu userpage vi que tenemos algunas cosas en común... Somos del Barça, nos gusta Bon Jovi, CC, el Profesor Layton (Adoro esos juegos ASDF *¬*), yo también odio las mates (Tortura chinaaaa D8<)y a la Esteban (Arriba la Esteban...! Arriba, muy arriba... y luego la soltamos *YaoMingFace*) Y más blablablabla :3 Peeero a mí me gusta Justin Bieber, no íbamos a ser iguales .3. ¿Me das tu msn? :3? --[[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'I'm just a little fairy']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'On FantasyLand']] 14:57 8 sep 2011 (UTC) Ok x33 Sí, el chat está algo loco e.eUUU Ok, seamos amigos :33 Ponme a un Absol y... la frase... Pos ahora mismo no se me ocurre ninguna :3U Sería algo así como El Absol alocado o algo así x333 Bye! :3 Talking Dolphin · Talk with me! :33' 23:15 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Otra cosa, en nombre ponme José x33 ¿Que poke te pongo a ti? Supongo que un Teddiursa, ¿No? x33 Ocupacion Hola Mire!! ¿Sabes qué? Me encaaaanta tu ocupacion,*-* ¿puedo ayudarte? (Ya que me he visto todas las peliculas de SAW! (babas)) Narafire 16:01 12 sep 2011 (UTC) ~Laau~ hola!! Mucho gusto en conocerte :D!! yo tambien te iba a enviar una peticion de amistad pero soy un poco cortado en el tema de pedir amistad -.- Has dicho que te ponga un......... TEDDIURSA?!!! OYE, ESE POKEMON ME VIENE DE LUJO!! te gustaria interpretar un papel en mi próxima novela?? :) A mi puedes ponerme un charizard la frase te la diré después que ahora no se me ocurre nada n_nU te pondré de nombre Mire porque es el que aparece en tu firma :3 PD: A lo mejor me bloquean así que si desaparezco repentinamente no te extrañes Saludos y gracias por escribirme!!! -- Leizark the God Hedgehog [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!']] 18:14 13 sep 2011 (UTC) te cuento... veamos, en mi novela... te gustaria ser la hija de unos príncipes (es decir, una infanta) o la acompañante de los protagonistas? (si quieres aparecer muchas veces te recomiendo el puesto de acompañante pero es tu decisión, no te voy a obligar). lo de que me corto cuando quiero pedir amistad a alguien... vamos a ver... como habrás podido apreciar, cada vez que entras en mi usuario en la parte inferior derecha de tu pantalla aparecerán cuatro pokemon. uno de ellos es un charmander brillante con una cara de poquer que no puede con ella. pues así soy yo: serio, callado y solitario. pero me vuelvo bastante amable a la hora de tratar con amigos como ahora :D PD: digo lo de bloquear porque un administrador borró 8 de mis sprites. los volví a subir así que puede que me busque un lío. pero no te preocupes por mí. PD 2: si quieres, échale un vistazo a mi novela ^^ contestame pronto!! :D -- Leizark the God Hedgehog [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!']] 19:15 13 sep 2011 (UTC) buenas! por cual capitulo vas ya? xD oye ya se que frase puedes ponerme. ponme "The fire warrior" muchas gracias! he creado una nueva encuesta en la pagina principal de la segunda parte de mi novela. vota si quieres! :) --'Leizark the God Hedgehog' [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!']] 20:08 13 sep 2011 (UTC) ya te puse un comentario en el primer capitulo pero me equivoque de lugar -.-U está bastante interesante la novela sigue así!! -- Leizark the God Hedgehog [[Usuario Discusión:Jsucharizard|'¡Ponme un mensaje!']] 20:52 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Okii nwn Ponme a un Reshiram, Zekrom, Tepig, Oshawott o Snivy nwn Yo te pongo a un Teddiursa, ¿Cierto? Tambien ponme de nombre Bel o Belinda x33 La Oshawott humana :3 · [[Usuario Discusión:PsicoticLove|'¿Preguntas? ;3']] 12:22 15 sep 2011 (UTC) Ejem! Oye, te voy a pedir que por favor, no subas sprites tan... malos ._. Pidele a algun usuario que te los haga, o al menos ponles mas esfuerzo >->U Si los sigues subiendo, se te dará un bloqueo de por lo menos un dia... Summer Greenwitch~ Inazuma Girl~ Talk with me here :D 15:43 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola :3 Me encantaría que fuéramos amigas, ¿en serio te gusta Owl City? Yo lo adoro... Ponme un...mmm Shellder XD y de apodo Shell. PD: Te llamaré Mire XD y te pondré un Teddiursa y un Rapidash ¿está bien? PD2: Sí me gusta One Republic pero prefiero Owl City XD PD3: Te hice un sprite, tomé de base el que tenías en tu perfil. Archivo:Mire_sprite.png Espero que te uste :3--[[Usuario:shellder_15|''sнεℓℓ]][[Usuario Discusión:shellder_15|'cøмεиταяîøs']] 16:46 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Bff!! Archivo:VulpixyGlaceon.gifGracias por ser mi amiga Mire! Te quiero!!!! LoKaTonTa ~LKTT Narafire 09:03 17 sep 2011 (UTC) ~Laau~ D8 Lo de la ostia es mio >Darky-Chan]] Zas en toda la Boca! 16:51 18 sep 2011 (UTC) ewe Dejalo o3o Darky-Chan Zas en toda la Boca! 18:07 18 sep 2011 (UTC) vale Okay nwn! Seamos friends xD Ponme a Infernape, Umbreon o Dragonite, y de mote Infer-chan o Ele-chan, como tú quieras x3 ¿Qué mote y Pokémon te pongo yo? PD: No sé por qué en MF hay 27 que han votado que es malísima (es desde el problema de los de la wikia anti-pokémon, que empezaron a votar "Malísima", a borrar páginas, insultar en japonés, entre otras cosas...). Infer-chan n_n·Fire power! x33Archivo:Infernape NB.gif 14:02 19 sep 2011 (UTC) novela Una cosa, ¿tú lees LODM? ¿Te gusta? ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito? Es que sólo tengo dos votos en la encuesta, y no sé, creo que tengo que mejorar algo, pero no sé exactamente el qué... PD: Estuve mirando tu página y en la parte de novelas favoritas, no has puesto alguna mía... es que me hace ilu ver el nombre de mi novela en el user de alguien y ver que le gusta x33 PD2: He leído GHEN, y me esncanta!!! *o* Eh... digo... me ENCANTA!! -_-U Infer-chan n_n·Fire power! x33Archivo:Infernape NB.gif 21:54 21 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Mire Pues...se que no hablamos mucho y eso pero, es que vi tu estado en tu user ¿Está todo bien? u.u Si no quieres decirme o algo así lo entendería perfectamente c: '~Germen~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~' 21:07 27 sep 2011 (UTC) Oh... Que mal Mire, ojalá se te solucione y cualquier cosa que necesites puedo ayudarte. Me gustaría conectarme pero no puedo nunca porque no me deja o algo así...bueno no importa ojalá salgas de eso c: '~Germen~(~)Messages,Messages everywhere~''' 21:35 27 sep 2011 (UTC) Amigas?? Hola podemos ser amigas, si es asi, ponme un Minccino de imagen y de nombre Mincci :3 Byee ♥Mincci♥★¡Los amigos son un tesoro!★ 15:30 30 sep 2011 (UTC) Graciaaaaaaas! Graciaaaaaaaas Mireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! Tequierooo muchoooo (L) Narafire 11:19 6 oct 2011 (UTC)Laau~MdO~ Hola ;33 Cuantos Utau/Vocaloid! Si Claro! Amigas ;33 PD:Pon una Snivy/Kirlia/evee/cyndaquill PD2:Mañana nos vemos en el chat Bye~ *Kimi-ru-Chan Kansane... Tetooo!Archivo:Teto_icon.gif 21:45 8 oct 2011 (UTC)